


Heroes Gone

by LionessOnYourBack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Original Fiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessOnYourBack/pseuds/LionessOnYourBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a discusion in my 12th grade english class (2000) I realized that there was a major lack of heroes in today's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FFn before it split original works off to FictionPress.com  
> https://www.fictionpress.com/s/380743/1/Hero-s-Gone  
> English - Poetry - Published: Aug 24, 2001

None alive.  
All are dead.  
The Heroes gone away.  
The ravaged lands,  
And the burning plains,  
Morn the Heroes gone.

The long lost maidens,  
Who have not been saved  
Sit there and let their lives  
waste away.

None alive,  
All are dead.  
The Heroes gone away.  
The ravaged lands,  
And the burning plains  
Morn the Heroes gone.

The daring demons  
Who have not been slain,  
Fight each other till their  
dieing day.

None alive,  
All are dead.  
The Heroes gone away.  
The ravaged lands,  
And the burning plains  
Morn the Heroes gone.

The mythic creatures,  
Whom the Heroes saved,  
Healed the ravaged lands  
and the burning plains.

None alive,  
All are dead.  
The Heroes gone away.  
The ravaged lands,  
And the burning plains  
Morn the Heroes gone.

*This poem was started in my English class during a discusion of the lack of Heroes now a days.*


End file.
